mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flamethrower13/Archive 1
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Drogdo9 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nitecrew (Talk) 00:12, 18 November 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Welcome -- 16:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! The edits you made to Template:MLNLink have been identified as page advertisements and vandalism and were subsequently reverted. Please see Forum:Advertise your MLN page or write on your userpage if you want to advertise your MLN page. Please note this warning is quite lenient, if you advertise your page in another incorrect place, you will be blocked. 17:14, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Work So, you want to work at MLN Market? What position in the store would you like?-- 22:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Can I Be a Cashier? --Flame†hrower (talk) 22:21, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Sure you can. What item do you need the most?-- 16:09, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Pipe and gympsum right now.--Flame†hrower (talk) 11:35, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Semi-hard item to get at the time. How many do you want per week?-- 20:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) 10 each would be fine now. Is that to much?--Flame†hrower (talk) 01:55, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Maybe 7, or other amounts close to that price. You are hired.-- 06:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks,what do I need to do? I can answer questions on your talk page.--Flame†hrower (talk) 03:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) You click on the modules people want us to click on when they're selling something. Also, can I give you ten of of one of them when you take a sell?-- 23:39, December 17, 2009 (UTC) O.K thanks Alot!--Flame†hrower (talk) 11:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) O.K i have taken 1 sale so far.--Flame†hrower (talk) 15:32, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to get 42 pipes.-- 21:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) O.K now I just need Gypsum--Flame†hrower (talk) 21:36, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ''Deleted WELCOME WELCOME to mln wiki if you need anything ask my at my talk page tell me if you have a problem -- 16:13, November 22, 2009 (UTC) -- 16:18, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Active I am going to get on every day and post here. --Flame†hrower (talk) 11:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) --Flame†hrower (talk) 11:53, December 17, 2009 (UTC) --Flame†hrower (talk) 11:34, December 18, 2009 (UTC) New Sig!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 21:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday self!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 11:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Have you b-day?-- 12:56, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Happy B-day Happy Birthday.I'll befriend you and you get 1 item your choice for free!-- 13:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC)